


Safe Shadows

by Nonesane



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonesane/pseuds/Nonesane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily wakes up from a bad dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [etben](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etben/gifts).



Emily woke up crying. She bit back her sobs the second she'd caught her breath, and pressed her hands so hard against her lips that they began to ache.  
  
A shadow separated from the others in her room. It stood in stark contrast to the brightness of her nightmare. Cruel faces had been jeering at her in her dreams. The one that looked down on her now held nothing but kindness and quiet understanding.  
  
Emily allowed the hug, though she knew an Empress shouldn't. An Empress should be above such things, twelve years old or not.  
  
But there were many things an Empress shouldn't be that she could allow herself when alone with Corvo. She was endlessly grateful for that.  
  
A guttural humming started up from deep within Corvo's chest. It wasn't singing, not really, but it was familiar and nostalgic. It had lulled her to sleep before she were crowned Empress, before all the bad things happened.  
  
She buried her tear-stained face against Corvo's shirt and let herself cry until sleep reclaimed her. Everything would be better in the morning. She was safe.


End file.
